


Snowed In

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Lance and Keith are snowed in and Keith is moping about it, not knowing what to do with their time, stuck in the cottage they'd rented in the Scottish Highlands. But Lance knows what there is to do, to pass the time there and Keith wouldn't have thought that his boyfriend would ever rememeber the promise, he'd made long long ago <3
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Kudos: 46





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the drabble for Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist, Day 29 "Snowed In".
> 
> And this drabble was the third collaboration with an amazing and sweet artist on instagram @/endersendd. The drawing she made for it can be found here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B6q7DbbATbp/?igshid=2mrb0it1412i
> 
> Go and give this cute bean some love! <3
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

Keith was staring out of the window, a frown on his face and the snow just wouldn’t stop falling. The huge flakes were lazily floating through the air and the sky was grey, covered with thick and heavy clouds.

Keith sighed heavily through his nose, as he felt the warm and slender fingers of his fiancé sneak their way around his waist and his chest pressing gently against his back. The warmth melted a bit of the tension away and Keith leaned against him, letting his head fall back on his shoulder.

Soft lips pressed on his temple and Keith felt Lance’s breath hot against his sensitive skin there, as he whispered. “ _ Hey _ .”

Keith felt his lips curl up into a shy smile and a wave of tingling electricity flowed through his veins, whenever he heard the whispering voice of the beautiful brunet man behind him, pressed against his body. Lance still managed to make him feel like they were teenagers and Keith had a huge crush on his roommate from college.

He’d always felt that sparkling sensation, whenever they’d touched by accident or when they were sitting close, studying for their next exam or just watching a movie together on Lance’s small laptop, sharing a bowl of popcorn and a blanket draped over the both of them.

And as they kissed for the first time on their way home from a party, the spark ignited a small flame inside his chest, which grew fast into a blazing hot bonfire of feelings for Lance and it still burns bright and cozy, right where his heart sits. Lance was rooted deep in his chest, heart, and soul and Keith wouldn’t want it any other way since then.

“Hey, babe,” Keith answered, as he lifted his head again and continued to stare outside the window. The masses of snow had almost swallowed their rental truck whole, only the roof and half of the windshield were peaking out.

“You still moping, because we got snowed in?” Lance asked, chuckling low.

Keith reveled in the rumbling sound, that went through his whole body, sending a shiver down his spine and huffed an amused breath, as he said. “‘m not moping, but we wanted to go on a walk around here and now, we can’t even open the door to get out. The weather forecast didn’t warn about so much snow.”

A small pout on his lips, as he crossed his arms over his chest and the frown on his face deepend once again. Keith felt his fiancé nuzzle his nose gently against his cheek, as Lance laughed sweetly and closed his arms a little tighter around Keith’s middle. “Oh, come on. What did you expect? We’re in the Highlands and you wanted to come here so badly in the middle of winter. ‘s not like they’re  _ not _ known for these weather conditions.”

Keith knew that Lance was right, it has always been one of his dreams to come here, the Scottish Highlands, in winter and so Lance surprised him with the tickets, two days after they got engaged. 

Keith wanted to go on walks around the area, he wanted to enjoy their time here, and not just sit around in the cottage, they’d rented for the next ten days.

He wanted to see Lance’s beautiful face, his cheeks flushed pink by the cold outside, dusted with his cute freckles, his eyes sparkling like gems, reflecting the bright white of the snow around them, and his smile. 

His breathtaking smile, that always made his insides melt and his heart stutter for a single beat, only to start hammering wildly in his chest again.

But the moment they’d arrived here, it had started to snow and was still going on. Keith gave up on staring, after sighing once again and turned in the circle of Lance’s arms, wrapping his own around the brunet’s neck. The moment his eyes focused on the beautiful blue of his eyes, he got lost in the deep ocean, getting swept under by a wild wave and he gladly let himself drown. 

Keith felt himself relax more and more, the intense gaze of his fiancé melting his grumpiness away, making his heart race and thump heavily against his ribcage and it felt like a million butterflies batted their wings inside his stomach.

Keith felt lightheaded and was once again stunned by how easily Lance could make him feel these things. 

How his heart felt like soaring, everytime Lance smiled. 

How his heart skipped a beat, everytime the brunet chuckled low. 

How he felt heat flowing through his veins, hot and heavy, like molten lava, whenever their lips touched in a passionate kiss.

Keith closed the small distance between them and pressed their lips together in a featherlight peck, watching Lance’s eyes flutter closed at the delicate touch, humming low.

Keith loved to watch his reactions, how he reveled in the light touches, how he chased after them, like right now, as Keith pulled back.

“So, what are we going to do now, it’s hardly past noon?” Keith asked quietly, searching Lance’s eyes for an answer.

His fiancé’s gaze was still distant and he blinked a few times, readjusting his focus and stared into Keith’s eyes. Lance knitted his eyebrows for a brief moment and Keith could easily make out the exact moment, the idea hit him, as Lance’s eyes widened and sparkled with joy and mischief, a smug smile growing on his lips, wide and beautiful and he said.

“How about we cuddle together on the couch and watch the fire burn in the fireplace? And maybe, we could… you know...” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, which made Keith giggle like a kid. 

He slapped Lance half-heartedly on his upper arm, as he called. “Nooo, we already did that yesterday. I mean, it’s nice and cozy and I really loved it, but can’t we do something else? Dunno, we could play a boardgame? I think, I saw some in the drawer over there.”

Keith nodded in the direction of said drawer, but a pout had already settled on his fiancé’s pink lips and he wanted to kiss it away, as Lance whined. “But bebé, mi amor,  _ mi alma _ , this is boring…”

“Oh? And sitting on the couch, under a blanket is  _ not _ boring?” Keith asked, an eyebrow lifted and a lopsided smirk on his lips. Lance leaned closer, his breath hot on Keith’s lips, as he answered, his voice low and playful. “No, because we would be making out.”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat, heat settled low in his gut and he felt it in his cheeks too, as he shyly averted his gaze and said quietly. “But babe, we can’t make out every day while we’re here. I want to see the Highlands!”

Lance lifted a hand to his face and gently stroked over it, cupping Keith’s cheek in the palm of his soft, warm hand and the raven-haired man leaned into the touch. 

“I’m sure, the weather will get better the next days and we will get the chance to go on a walk and do some sightseeing here. But let’s make the best of the time we have now,” Lance said, a fond smile on his lips and the next moment, there Keith saw it again. The spark of an idea, that lit up his eyes and his smile shifted to one filled with excitement.

“I got it! I know  _ exactly _ , what we’re gonna do today! And I’m sure, you’re gonna love it! Just wait here, I’ll get everything we need,” Lance said, before he gave Keith a quick peck on his lips and turned around, disappearing in the bedroom and leaving Keith standing by the window, already missing the warmth, Lance’s body had covered him in.

Keith heard him rummage around in the bedroom, opening drawers and the wardrobe, all while Keith was still standing by the window, waiting patiently for him to return.

After a few minutes, Lance finally came back, walking out of the bedroom, carrying a huge mountain of blankets and pillows, trying not to trip, as he made his way towards the couch. A corner of one of the blankets dropped to the floor and Keith was fast on his feet, as he dashed forward and got his face stuffed with blankets at the attempt to catch the tripping brunet.

Lance giggled sweetly through the fluffiness between them and Keith joined him, taking a few of the blankets himself and laying them down on the couch.

“What’re you up to? Can I help with something?” Keith asked, his hands on his hips, as he watched Lance drag two chairs at the same time from the dining table across the room and placed them right in front of the couch. One on the right side, the other on the left side.

“No no. I’m fine, baby. Just lemme prepare this, you’ll see when it’s ready,” Lance said, while trying to untangle one of the blankets from the others. He stilled in his actions and turned to Keith. “Actually, you  _ could  _ help. You could prepare some hot chocolate for us, if you don’t mind? You can fill it in the thermos flask we brought.”

Keith smiled fondly at him and nodded, before he turned around and made his way to the kitchen, to do exactly what he’s been asked for. Anticipation filled his chest with fluttering butterflies, although he didn’t know what was awaiting him, but he trusted Lance, so he knew, he’d love it anyway.

After he’d finished preparing the hot chocolate, Keith walked back into the living room. He was carrying two cups in one hand and the heavy thermos flask in the other, as he froze mid step.

His gaze fell on the construct Lance had built and his heart skipped a beat before it started into overdrive, beating fast and heavy against his ribs. Lance was draping the last blanket over the right chair and took a step back, marvelling at his work, a soft smile curling up the edges of his mouth. He turned his head to the side and his smile grew wider, as he beamed at Keith, who was still standing a few steps away from the couch.

“Phew, I’m done! What do you think? Does it look comfy?” Lance asked breathless.

Keith was still processing what he was staring at, as the thought settled in his mind and he stared in awe at the blanket fort Lance had built. Keith felt lightheaded and giddy and a pleasant warmth started to spread throughout his entire body at this small, but so meaningful gesture. 

“I-is this a… b-blanket fort?” Keith stammered. Lance’s smile faltered for a brief moment and got smaller, as he noticed Keith’s eyes wide open and his mouth slightly agape in wonder.

“Uh.. yes. I thought it would be perfect to spend our day in there, with board games, the laptop to watch movies and some hot chocolate… a-and since I promised you to build one for you back at college, I thought this was the perfect timing. Do… do you like it?” Lance said, sheepishly rubbing over his neck with one hand, his gaze wary.

Keith had never built a blanket fort in his youth, do to the fact, that he grew up in an orphanage and one day in college, as they were having a movie night together and watching an old disney classic, Lance had gushed about how he used to watch these movies with his siblings, after building on of those and cuddling together in there. His smile back then was fond, full of memories and it made Keith fall more and more for him at that time.

Lance had told him, how he’d built it, what techniques he’d used and as he asked Keith, how he’d built his forts, Keith just looked away, a sad smile on his face, as he whispered, that he’d never built one. Lance was so shocked that night, that he promised him, they would do it one day. That he would build one just for the two of them.

Keith had long forgotten about that promise and he thought, Lance had, too.

But here was Keith, standing in front of the promised blanket fort, his fiancé had built just for him. Keith took the last steps towards him, placed the cups and the flask on the small table, pushed aside to make space for the fort. 

He cupped Lance’s face in both hands and smiled fondly at the precious man, his sunshine on a cloudy day, the love of his life, as he whispered.

“I love it! I love  _ you _ ! Thank you so much.”

He kissed Lance fiercely, like he was the air he needed to breathe, like there was no tomorrow, and he let the feelings flow through their connected lips, that were threatening to overflow.

Lance hummed quietly and returned the kiss with the same fervor, the same passion and as they parted to breath, his gaze was dazed, his eyes sparkling like sapphire gems. 

Keith got lost again in the beauty and depth of them, his heart beating fast and his chest suddenly felt too tight.

“I love you, too.” Lance answered, as he kissed him again. This time the kiss was soft and sweet.

Keith pulled back and turned his head to the side, eyeing the fort and with a lopsided smirk, he asked. “Can we go in then?”

Lance beamed at him with his charming smile, so bright and the next moment, he carefully led Keith into the neatly arranged fort, the pillows leaned against the couch and some of the blankets spread on the floor for better comfort. Lance must’ve even found some fairy lights in the drawers, which he’d draped on top of the fort, to light up the dark space. Keith was stunned at the cozy sight and as he crawled down there, he made himself comfy.

He saw the board games already prepared in the middle and as Lance crawled in himself, he brought the cups and the flask filled with hot chocolate with him. He sat down beside him and gave Keith a quick peck on his cheek.

They played a few rounds of ludo and as they got tired of it, they just sat there, cuddled together under one of the blankets and spent the rest of the evening like that, watching old Disney classics. Keith felt loved, his heart felt full and if he was honest, he couldn’t have thought of a better way to spend their time, while being snowed in.

It took two more days until they finally had the chance to get out again and every day, after they went on a walk or sightseeing, they always returned to the blanket fort and spent their evenings there, enjoying the company and warmth of each other, full of love and sharing sweet kisses under the fairylights.


End file.
